


Traditional Roles

by orphan_account



Series: Sides of a Triangle [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and John have started dating. Sherlock gives Lestrade his unique version of the "if you hurt him, you will regret it" talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional Roles

Under normal circumstances, Lestrade would be having an absolute nightmare of a day. An uncooperative suspect, news that the men he had worked his arse off to catch were going to get off on a technicality, and a mound of paperwork that had to be done by the end of the day would usually amount to a very, _very_ unhappy DI.

Instead, there was a wide smile plastered on his face, and he couldn’t help but whistle a little as he poured himself his fourth cup of coffee in half as many hours.

“What the hell happened to make you so chipper?” Sally asked, coming to grab her own cup.

“Just in a good mood,” Gregory said, unable to stop the smile that split his face.

“My God,” said Sally, studying his face closely. “You got laid last night, didn’t you? You smug bastard.”

“I didn’t get laid!” Gregory protested. “It was just a date. Our first, to be precise.”

“Must have been some date,” Sally said, quirking an eyebrow.

“It was.”

“That’s all I’m going to get, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“Bastard.”

When Lestrade made it back to his office, there was something even more irritating than paperwork waiting for him.

“I don’t have any cases on at the moment, Sherlock, let alone anything ‘interesting’. I also have a mound of paperwork that needs doing, so if you would be so good as to shove off…” Lestrade said, gesturing towards the door.

“I like you Lestrade, I do. You are marginally less incompetent than your colleagues; I consider you the best of a bad lot. I find your presence more tolerable than that of the majority of the population.”

“Thanks?” Lestrade said weakly, completely blown away. This was totally out of character for Sherlock, and frankly, Greg had no idea how to respond.

“Dr. John Watson, however, is my friend. He is a good, intelligent man whose company I enjoy. I expect you to give him all the respect, attention, and affection he deserves. That being said, if you hurt him, I will have you transferred to the wettest, darkest, bleakest jurisdiction in the United Kingdom and ensure you are chained to your desk. You may be the best, but there are others. Gregson, for one.”

It took Gregory a bit longer than it should have to work out exactly what was going on. If it had been anyone other than Sherlock, it wouldn’t have taken him as long. But the fact remained that it _was_ Sherlock. Sherlock who had just given him his own unique version of “take care of him or else.” Complete with an “or else” he could probably carry out.

“Did you just threaten me?” Gregory asked, incredulous.

“From what I understand, I am simply fulfilling my traditional role in this type of situation,” Sherlock said, still as impassive as ever. After a pause, he continued “I dislike working with Gregson. He has a very clear idea regarding what my role should be, and has a very rigid view on proper crime-scene conduct.”

“Well then, I’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t come to that, won’t I?”

“That would be the best outcome for all parties involved, yes.”

“Was that all? Because these reports aren’t going to file themselves.”

“Yes. I believe my work here is done,” Sherlock said, striding out of Lestrade’s office, reminding the DI of a peacock.

Sally came over, her expression sour, as it usually was when she saw Sherlock. “What did the freak want?”

Greg smiled. “I think he wanted to be a good friend.”  


  



End file.
